


Harry Potter Imagines!

by olderwiserfool



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Drugs, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Sex, Smoking, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olderwiserfool/pseuds/olderwiserfool
Summary: SUBSCRIBE for a collection of Harry Potter imagines! Updated slowly as I write them! I'll include a different song for each chapter to set the mood, so PLEASE listen to it for a better reading experience! :)





	1. "April Showers" pt. 1 Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Stay by Zedd (Petit Biscuit Remix)

It was a rainy afternoon in late April of your fifth year. Leaves were beginning to sprout on trees in the courtyard, but students were too busy dodging raindrops to admire them.   
You were on your way from Transfiguration, your last class of the day. Pansy and Daphne had left before you because you had to stay behind after class and serve detention for McGonagall. You had been caught doodling in class- again. And since you were in Slytherin, McGonagall had no sympathy. 

You were a bit distracted anyway. Malfoy had been staring at you all day. You weren’t sure if you hadn’t noticed it before or if it was because you had styled your hair a bit differently today, but it was unnerving and distracting nonetheless. 

As you begin your descent to the dungeons, you feel someone bump against your shoulder and look over to find your friend Blaise. The two of you had grown closer this year. At first, he was extremely distant towards you, even though you were in the same year and house, but recently he and the rest of the boys in your year had been paying you more attention. 

“Hey, y/n. I saw one of your drawings in class today. It was really good,” He says, placing a friendly arm around your shoulders. He was probably referring to the one you were drawing with McGonagall as a cat with devil horns instead of ears. 

“You really think so? It was just a little sketch, I was barely paying attention to it,” You say, brushing your y/h/c hair away from your face. 

The two of you enter the Slytherin common room, still chatting with his arm around your shoulder. It’s really quiet, which is expected, and when you enter a few faces look up at you. Including Malfoy’s. 

He always impressed you. He was so put together, so quiet. It seemed that he kept to himself, with the exception of Crabbe and Goyle and sometimes Pansy. But you got the impression that she thought he liked her more than he actually did, if his passive attitude whenever she approached him accounted for anything. And, of course, you couldn’t ignore his good looks, no matter how hard you tried. Especially when his hair was a bit grown out and slightly wavy, like today...

But suddenly, his face wasn’t as serene as usual. The two of you make eye contact, and you watch as his angry eyes move to Blaise’s arm around your shoulder. Suddenly, he’s standing up and walking toward the two of you. Blaise moves away in confusion, obviously wondering what he has done wrong to make Draco so upset. 

Draco doesn’t stop when he gets to you. Instead, he grabs your waist and presses it against his, capturing your mouth and kissing you roughly. You hands move to his chest to push him away, his sudden actions scaring you a bit. 

But then his tongue slips into your mouth and he kisses you senseless as your knees go weak. Suddenly, you come to your senses and push him away a bit more roughly than intended. And you immediately wish you hadn’t. 

You spin away and run to your room, shutting the door behind you. You press your cold fingers to your hot lips and lean against the door as you feel your cheeks grow steadily warmer. Pansy and Daphne are staring at you in confusion, but you can’t think of anything but Draco Malfoy.


	2. "April Showers" pt. 2 Draco Malfoy x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: I Was Wrong by A R I Z O N A (RAMI x Jiinio Remix)

You had taken forever to put on your quidditch robes for practice. Daphne and Pansy were quite worried about you, as you were never so jumpy or distracted, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell them that Malfoy had kissed you. Especially because you know how much Pansy likes Draco. And of course, you had to make sure you looked alright for practice since it would be spent with him.   
You walk briskly out onto the pitch, determined to avoid Draco at all costs. You aren’t sure what had gotten into you earlier, but you are determined not to let it happen again. Draco has a reputation as a sort of player, and you don’t want to get involved.   
Practice goes by fine for you. You get a quite a few points against your keeper as usual. But it’s obvious for the whole hour that Draco is quite distracted. Apparently, he can’t stop staring at you. Again. You can feel your facade crumbling with every glance he throws at you.   
And your teammates are starting to notice. One of your fellow chasers sidled up to you about halfway through practice.   
“So, y/n, what’s going on with you and Malfoy?”   
The two of you look over simultaneously to see his grey eyes glaring at the two of you.   
“Not sure, but if he wants to talk to me I wish he would just come out and say whatever it is he obviously wants to,” you say before flying back to the opposite side of the pitch.   
Finally, at the end of practice, you hurry back to your common room. You hear one of your teammates calling your name, but you decide to ignore it since it could be Draco. Instead, you run through the rain, now a downpour, crushing pink fallen petals beneath your feet.   
You change and shower quickly before heading down to dinner. Again, Daphne and Pansy went ahead of you, leaving a note that explains that they wanted more time in the library after dinner.   
You grab an apple from the great hall, not feeling hungry enough to sit with the rest of the Slytherins.   
You’re on your way out of the great hall when someone catches up to you and blocks your path back to your common room. You know right away from the strong cologne that it’s Cormac McLaggen, not Draco.   
The two of you used to be good friends before Hogwarts and have stayed close throughout the years even though he’s a Gryffindor. It’s painfully obvious to you and everyone else that he likes you, and Daphne and Pansy have done everything in their power to encourage a relationship, misreading the fact that you just want to be friends with him.   
“Y/n! I’ve been looking for you all day!” He says, crossing his arms over his broad chest and leaning against the stone wall in front of you. As the Gryffindor keeper, he’s both tall and wide, in a muscular way that’s actually quite appealing.   
“Yeah?” You ask, looking up into his eyes with a smile. He’s quite nice despite his incessant flirting. “What’s going on?”   
“You look really pretty today. I like what you’ve done with your hair,” He says, running his fingers through your y/h/t hair. You decide not to tell him that you just let it dry naturally after your shower.   
You blush a bit and say thank you, moving back a bit away from his touch. You hope it doesn’t offend him.   
“Anyway, I was wondering if you’d-”   
Suddenly Draco appears to your left and grabs your arm a bit roughly. He glares at Cormac and sneers while spitting, “Mind if I borrow y/n, McLaggen?”   
Without waiting for a response, Draco drags you away leaving a protesting Cormac behind the two of you. He leads you to a secluded corner a few floors up before pushing you up against the stone wall. Through the darkness, his face is heavily contoured.   
“Y/n, you can’t keep doing this to me,” He says, wrapping his arms around your waist. He surprises you by pulling you into a hug.   
“Doing what?” You whisper. He doesn’t respond for a beat and you think he hasn’t heard you. You can’t help but admit that you kind of like this side of him.   
“I’ve been making it so painfully obvious that… that… I like you, y/n!” He pulls back and looks you in the eyes.   
He continues before you can say anything. “And I hate it when I see you with Zabini, McLaggen, Weasley, Flint, everyone! I can’t stand it. It’s obvious that they think you’re pretty, y/n, but I think you’re beautiful and you deserve more than-”   
You cut him off by placing your lips on his. And then it’s no longer you kissing him, but him kissing you. This time, you run your fingers through his hair and let out a happy sigh.You can’t believe it took you this long to realize how much you liked this white-haired boy.


	3. "From Eilean Dubh Moor" (Draco)

You swirled the champagne around and around your glass, silently observing the guests at Malfoy Manor. It was the Malfoy's annual summer ball before your seventh year at Hogwarts. Each pureblood guest was dressed in jeweled ball gowns and dress robes, talking smoothly to one another while house elves passed around drinks.

Suddenly, your best friend Pansy stumbled up to where you stood by the large dark fireplace. She had obviously had a few too many glasses of champagne, as she was flushed, wobbling on tall heels, and was clutching tightly to the arm of her boyfriend, Marcus Flint. His buckteeth had straightened out and with maturity and a new haircut, he was much more good-looking than when you met him your first year.

"Y/n, your parents are looking for you in the hall," she said giggling, before Marcus gave you a weak smile and supported her up the stairs.

You rolled your eyes at her back. Although you loved her, you couldn't see why your parents wished that she was their daughter. Perhaps you weren't willing to keep a boyfriend like Pansy was, but at least you weren't going around getting drunk at high-society balls.

You weren't the type to settle down with a boyfriend- but that certainly didn't mean that you were pure or inexperienced. In fact, now that you think about it, Draco Malfoy was one of the few boys you hadn't been with. Which was surprising, given his reputation.

The manor was quite chilly outside the ballroom, and you shivered a bit as you reached the hall and stepped up next to your mother, whose silvery hair was swept into an elegant updo. You had three brothers, the youngest of whom was sixteen years older than you, so your mother was quite old now. You knew exactly what was coming- most likely, your parents had found a suitable pureblood husband for you. You knew that it was going to happen eventually, and you weren't quite resenting it. At least you could please your parents by keeping their bloodline pure.

Malfoy Manor wasn't quite different from your family home, which was located much farther north on a sea-swept island, where days were generally foggy and pelting rain. It was nice to escape south to the sunny countryside every once in a while.

You were not surprised to see your parents deep in conversation with the Malfoys, longtime friends, and likely less-than-distant relatives. It seemed that all pureblood families were intertwined in this way. The hall was much more chilly than the ballroom, and you turned your face into the swift breeze that swept down the long hall, not much intrigued with the conversation.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy materialized next to his parents and you had an instantaneous sinking feeling at the appearance of both of you together. You knew each other quite a bit more intimately than you let on, as all of the pureblood children were educated together in their childhood and attended the balls and socialite events at high-society wizarding homes.

He had changed quite a bit since you had seen him last. His hair had grown out a bit, and his skin had a bit more color, which suited him well. He was taller, of course, and his face was generally more structured. You had always understood why other Slytherin girls were so infatuated with him, but now you felt yourself slipping into those deep waters yourself.

And now, Mrs. Malfoy was hugging you tightly and then holding you back at arm's length, eyes shining happily, and your father was shaking Draco's hand exaggeratedly. Your mother's threats to marry the two of you were being put to fruition.

You and Draco smiled politely at each other as your parents returned to the ballroom, mothers whispering excitedly and fathers stoically following behind, leaving you alone in the dark hall.

Draco was suddenly quite close to you, his hand on the small of your back, eyes wandering down to the swell of your breasts at the exposed bodice of your gown.

Draco and you had always respected one another enough not to come into physical contact with each other. Nods of recognition were exchanged much more than words during your time at Hogwarts. And now, permission had been granted to do so much more.

Draco stayed close to you for the rest of the night, always touching you. Long fingers playing with the train of your dress as you walked, hand dipping lower and lower down the back of your dress as you stood talking to other pureblood guests.

By the end of the ball, when guests started to disapparate home as the early morning sun turned the sky to a light gray, there was already a buzz around the room that the youngest heirs of Malfoy and (y/l/n) were to be married.

Draco came home with you as your parents were to stay the night at Malfoy Manor for a dinner that would occur the next day. You apparated into the sea mist that surrounded the sprawling, weather-beaten manor that had been in your family for hundreds of years. The two of you made your way up the path quite quickly. Despite this, both of you were soaking from the unrelenting mixture of rain and saltwater.

You looked into the familiar hall of your childhood house, a place that was no more home to you than Malfoy Manor. Your jeweled dress was weighing you down as you tried to move down the hall, but Malfoy's cold fingers had stopped you anyway, pulling your waist against his with one hand as his other moved your wet hair aside from your shoulder.

All at once, his lips were making their way along the curve of your neck as his hands traveled up the bodice of your dress.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you, (y/n)," Draco said, simultaneously spinning you around so that he could look into your eyes, slightly hooded from what Draco had been making you feel.

You traced your hands up the front of his expensive and water-sodden dress robes, taking your time to find each detail until your fingers met the skin of his neck. Slowly, you raised your eyes to his and hoarsely whispered, "I think I have an idea."

His lips were on yours at once. You couldn't feel anything but Draco. Every inch of you was burning. All at once, you were at the door to your bedroom, and then both of you were inside with Draco's lips barely leaving yours.

"You know, I want to wait. Until our wedding night. To, you know, make it special."

Despite his words, his lips were making their way to the swell of your breasts and his fingers were expertly working down the back of your dress.

And then your dress was gone, in a shimmering pool at your feet, and Draco was absolutely captivated by your beauty.

"You said you wanted to wait," you rasp, turning your smoldering eyes up to his.

"For sex. But that doesn't mean that I can't admire you until then," he replied with mischievous eyes.


	4. "Too Good" (Sirius)

agnes just stop and think a minute

why don't you light that cigarette and

calm down now stop and breathe a second

go back to the very beginning

 

You and your close friends were never ones to fit in with the crowd, which was probably why you were Gryffindors. You were marauders.

The five of you- James, Remus, Lily, Sirius, and you- had grown closer and closer over your years at Hogwarts, and had established a reputation as the n'er-do-wells, the troublemakers, the experimenters, the rule-breakers, the liars, the thieves, the cheats.

You and your friends had never been liked by teachers or other students, rather, you were feared by all. And with no authority to reign over you, you had spiraled out of control.

You, like Sirius and Lily and Remus, didn't come from a happy home. Lily struggled to fit into her family of muggles that refused to accept her. Remus knew nothing other than fear since he had been attacked by a werewolf at the age of three. And Sirius was the oddball from a family of blood-purists, the only one who refused to conform, and for this reason he was shunned.

You had always been the most extreme of your friends. You had been abandoned by the only person who could ever love you, the one who was supposed to love you, your father, two years before. He had never been exactly reliable, but he was always there, somewhere, reading your letters and sending birthday gifts. He was out there somewhere, and you had believed that he loved you as he said he did. But then, when you went home for summer break, he was gone, along with all of your belongings, and your house was no longer yours. He had abandoned you. He had stopped all communication. He was completely and inexplicably gone, forever.

 

can't you see what was different then?

you were just popping percocets

maybe just four a week at best

maybe a smoke to clear the head

Sirius had always been your release.

 

When you and your friends first started experimenting, it was with harmless things. Sneaking into Hogsmeade, learning your animagus and refusing to register it, experimenting with jokes and pranks on the Slytherins and younger students.

Then, with age, emotions spilled over. Everything at home seemed to go from bad to worse, for everyone. There was no release, no way to forget the abandonment and disappointment each of you had faced.

Each of you had turned to other things: alcohol, drugs, and each other, slowly at first and then all at once. None of you could start to think what it felt like not to be high off something, but you didn't care. Because sometimes, for these small blissful moments, you were free from everything that you desperately needed to forget. And after a time, nobody questioned anything anymore.

You and Sirius had turned to each other. The two of you had always been closer to each other than to the rest of your friends for no obvious reason. It started with a simple kiss in your third year, a failed attempt to forget, and turned into so much more.

 

your head is so numb

that nervous breath you try to hide

between the motions

that trembling tender little sigh

 

Sirius' hair was windswept, his eyes blazing, a cigarette hanging lazily from his mouth. You were always captivated by him. He was reckless and unpredictable and physically perfect. You never felt safe around him, but at the same time you could never stand to be anywhere but with him.

You were doing your potions homework for the first time in a while, up in the astronomy with your back pressed against the railing. Sirius was a few feet away and facing you, his dark eyes burning holes through you while you attempted to finish an essay at least once during your seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Come here, love," Sirius rasped quietly, motioning over and holding open his arms for you.

You could never say no to Sirius Black. 

 

And so it goes

A choking rose back

To be reborn

I wanna hold you like you're mine.

 

quotes from "agnes" by glass animals


	5. "Leave" (Teddy Lupin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i reaaaaally like this one

It was your last time on the quidditch pitch. It wasn't something you knew, it was something you felt. And you didn't feel much, so you knew that it was imperative to listen. It was your last time, and you were going to leave everything in the muddy rivers streaking the bottom of the pitch. 

Quidditch had always been your escape. You were a Ravenclaw, and proud, but the stress you put upon yourself to achieve greatly in every aspect of your life wore you down relentlessly. That is, until you found your one true love-- quidditch. Something about flying recklessly through the air, putting yourself at the mercy of the universe's grasp, helped you let go of everything that usually weighed you down. 

But of course you hadn't been good enough, not even at the one thing you loved. The Holyhead Harpies would let you on the team, but there was a very minimal salary and no guarantee that you would play outside of practice. Being a strong player at Hogwarts was nothing compared to real Quidditch competition. And, unfortunately, one could not live on two galleons a week. 

The storm clouds were gathering overhead, swirling and rolling and grumbling and brewing as if they could sense your thoughts. Your blue and bronze quidditch robes swirled around your ankles, blowing first one way then the next as the storm decided how exactly to rage. 

"You always smile like you're about to cry." 

Only one person could talk as effortlessly poetically as that-- Teddy Lupin. 

You turned to look at him, and, finding his eyes already on you, you turned your head back to the sky quickly, as if you'd been caught doing something wrong. Tears were pooling in your deep eyes, and you couldn't let him see. 

The rain started. Slowly at first, and then all at once. You still felt Teddy's presence next to you, but you weren't sure that there was anything you could say to make either of you feel better. 

Of course he knew. Everyone did. They had believed in you. All of Hogwarts, from the professors to the students of all years, had believed in you, and you let all of them down. You were the Quidditch Hero of Hogwarts, bringing your house team to victory six years in a row. The youngest to join Ravenclaw's team, ever. It had been your highest ambition, your greatest love, and you had done something wrong. 

Maybe you weren't as great as you believed. Maybe you had failed miserably and couldn't recognize the mistake-- which was inherently worse. 

Either way, you had failed. At the most important thing in your life, for the first time in your life. You would never get this amazing rush of being on a broom, in the air, ducking opponents, whipping the quaffle toward the goalposts and praying that it would careen inside. 

Somehow, you felt like Teddy understood. He had that kind of calming presence that turned heads and filled rooms, like a halo of complete comprehension. 

"You know, you were always first priority for me." 

You eyes welled with tears again. Couldn't he just understand that he was making everything worse? 

Of course he could. That was why this was so hard. 

"It just hurts knowing that you could never do the same for me. It was always something else with you." 

Your head dropped, the tears finally flowing from your eyes. The last thing you thought you could hold onto forever was slipping through your hands. 

But Teddy had finally hardened himself against you. You had used him, over and over, and he was finally finished. 

Of course, only you could think that the universe revolved around you, even when you had been unknowingly breaking down the only person you ever truly loved. 

You had destroyed everything beyond repair. Everything. 

You suddenly became aware that Teddy had left. 

And you were gone, too.


	6. "Is it the Same for You?" (Theo Nott)

You and Theo were sitting in silence, as usual. But this was a new kind of silence. Danger was coursing through the air, through the open window and billowing between the gauzy curtains. 

 

"And I swear, there's a ghost on this island. 

And his hands, all covered in blood." 

 

You weren't sure what to be anymore. You and Theo's lives had been planned from the beginning. You were bred to love one another, one pureblood Slytherin family to another. From childhood playmates to Hogwarts sweethearts, just like your parents wanted. 

 

"She said, 'How can I relate to somebody who doesn't speak?'

I feel like I'm just treading water.

Is it the same for you?"

 

The wizarding war was over. Voldemort was dead. Although his ideology was twisted to most of the wizarding community, his words had been truth to you. You were raised on lines from his mouth, but now he was gone and you were being hunted. 

 

"Well he comes and he goes, so capricious

And his work appears so rushed."

 

You vividly remembered mercilessly cursing your old classmates, watching and laughing as they were tortured. Believing that you had won, and then realizing that the Death Eaters had been fooled. Fighting more, then running for your life. 

Theo's head was in his hands. 

 

"Well I love the house we live in

and I love you all too much."

 

You knew that you had minutes before the jubilant Ministry workers decided to search the historic Nott mansion. Your life would be ransacked, your existence would be diminished to nothing. You couldn't even bring yourself to pack a bag. 

Where would you go, anyway? 

 

"Well the criminals and liars

Keep them in your cells as a privilege of mine."

 

Theo looked up at you with tired dark green eyes, the eyes that you loved. Or the eyes that you were taught to love? 

You didn't know anymore. 

 

"The blood is on your tongue as well as your hands

Archaic and content, you just wash them off."

 

Your life was over. 

You tilted your head back and let your existence flounder in the breeze, enjoying the last few moments of silence before you were silenced forever.


End file.
